


Milagro

by ravenW_97



Category: Bleach, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Family, Gen, Orihime lleva un tiempo dentro del MCU, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: Una vez terminada la batalla contra Ultron, en medio del desastre y todas las personas heridas, llegan a Wanda los rumores sobre una mujer con poderes curativos asombrosos.





	Milagro

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer.** Obviamente ningún personaje de Bleach o Marvel me pertenece, esto solo fue escrito por puro entretenimiento personal.
> 
> **Advertencias.** Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), ligero semiAU, trama y narración de dudosa calidad.
> 
> **Aclaraciones:**
> 
> 1\. _«Hola»_, comentarios de las personas/multitud.
> 
> 2\. NO he leído ningún comic de Marvel por lo que esto se basa únicamente en mi dudoso conocimiento del MCU (dudoso porque algunas películas no las recuerdo muy bien…), también hace mucho que me leí Bleach entonces tampoco estoy segura de mi uso correcto a los poderes de Orihime (aunque según sé lo básico lmao); honestamente esto nació porque me pone triste que en los crossovers en general nunca escriban a Orihime, dado el potencial en sus poderes como su personalidad, y estas ganas de leer o encontrar algo con Orihime le gano a mi miedo a escribir cualquier cosa del MCU.
> 
> 3\. Contexto breve, ya que esto es una viñeta, nada súper desarrollado (eso quizá lo dejé para un futuro long-fic), Orihime lleva unos cuantos años en el MCU y digamos que con el tiempo Nick Fury la encontró, así que a cambio de protección/ayuda con su situación, Orihime utiliza sus poderes para salvar y proteger personas, en este caso Fury la llamo por el desastre ocasionado por Ultron.
> 
> 4\. Esto también fue un esfuerzo por volver a escribir, ya que hace meses que no lo hacía ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo con dos series que me causan estrés y horror manejar? ¡JA!
> 
> 5\. Cualquier error ortográfico, bueno, soy una simple mortal y hay un limite en lo que puede hacer por uno, tantas lecturas de revisión y el word.

**MILAGRO**

_«¿Escuchaste? Aparentemente hay alguien muy calificado atendiendo a los lesionados, dicen que esa persona es capaz de crear milagros»._

_«¿En serio te atreves a esparcir rumores después de esta catástrofe?»._

_«¡Hey, no lo cuento con mala intención! Además tanta gente lo comenta y se ven aliviados como llenos de esperanza, ¿eso no lo vuelve más probable?»._

_«Bueno, acabamos de ser atacados por robots asesinos y salvados por un equipo de héroes muy diverso, por no decir de ficción, así que un individuo capaz de salvar a los heridos de gravedad no suena tan loco ¿no?»._

_«Además, ya vendría siendo hora de que los vengadores tengan un sanador en el equipo, más con la destrucción y perdidas que provocan esta clase de batallas»._

Wanda Maximoff apenas distingue las palabras que corren a su alrededor y se tornan a cada segundo más altas y agitadas, ya que, en este momento no puede prestar atención a nada que no sea Pietro. Su preciado hermano que ahora está muerto, y al cual mira fijamente para poder reconocer del todo (con su mente y corazón aún cada uno en contra del otro) que el rostro que pensó le sonreiría por unos buenos años más, ahora se halle inexpresivo y perdiendo color con el pasar de los minutos, mientras su propio corazón aprieta tan fuerte que, resulta extraño el estar viva (¿realmente lo está?).

Al menos eso es hasta que una voz suave la saca de su ensimismamiento.

—Puedo ayudarlo.

Wanda (aun arrodillada al lado de Pietro) observa a la desconocida, ésta tiene un largo y llamativo cabello naranja, y su ropa se encuentra lo suficientemente limpia para identificarla como alguien que tuvo la suerte de no quedar atrapada en la cruenta batalla. La mujer se presenta como Orihime Inoue, quien resulta ser la persona de la cual se les informo recientemente a los vengadores y a ella (como policías y médicos), que sería de gran ayuda para curar a los heridos por la batalla contra Ultron (y que probablemente sea la misma chica de la que empezaron a charlar los ciudadanos).

Aun así no entiende porque precisamente la extraña le está hablando, Pietro se ha ido y no existe ningún modo para traerlo de vuelta. Herida y a la defensiva, Wanda contesta con dureza:

—Él murió.

Orihime no reacciona mal a su respuesta sino todo lo contrario, conserva la tranquilidad mientras se sienta enfrente de ella, ambas separadas por el cadáver de Pietro, y observa a Wanda con una mezcla tan poderosa de determinación, empatía y amabilidad que, las manos de Wanda tiemblan y quiere llorar otra vez, aunque sus ojos estén ya muy rojos e hinchados, porque por muy pequeña que fuera la posibilidad y estuviera siendo terriblemente ingenua, quiere creer.

— ¿De verdad, eres capaz de ayudar a mi hermano?

—Definitivamente puedo salvarlo —asegura Orihime y sonríe un poco, de modo que resulta reconfortante, casi como si Inoue entendiera el dolor de Wanda—, así que, ¿me permitirías usar mis poderes?

De nuevo Wanda ve _algo_ en los ojos de Inoue que termina por asentir, oye a lo lejos los comentarios desconfiados de Stark, que tal vez sean más una extraña preocupación por ofrecer una mágica solución a alguien desesperado, no lo culpa, ya que hasta el momento nada puede regresarle la vida a los muertos, pero incluso así, ¿estaría tan mal dejarse envolver por esta diminuta esperanza?

—Inoue lo lograra —dice Natasha con tanta confianza que Wanda se pregunta si acaso Black Widow conoce ya a la chica, de paso brindando con su comentario apoyo tanto a Wanda como Orihime y causando que los escépticos se muestren más abiertos.

—Sōten Kisshun.

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, una luz anaranjada rodea el cuerpo de Pietro y poco a poco sus heridas, incluso su ropa, vuelve a estar con la misma apariencia que tenia antes de iniciar la batalla.

— ¿Pietro…? —Wanda murmura y espera, espera con el corazón agitado y lleno de ilusión pero nada ocurre. Justo cuando piensa que cometió un error y se cuestiona cómo lidiar con la decepción y el sufrimiento, mira incrédula como el cuerpo de Pietro empieza a moverse y como sus ojos parpadean antes de abrirse por completo—, ¡e-estás aquí!

— ¿Wanda?

— ¿C-cómo…? —Ayuda a Pietro a sentarse, antes de cerciorarse que su hermano se encontrará perfectamente para poder abrazarlo sin dañarlo en el proceso, él comenta sorprendido que no siente ningún tipo de dolor o molestia, se mueve con tal salud y energía que no hay duda.

Orihime Inoue realmente puede crear milagros.

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Gracias por leer**


End file.
